Past the End
by TenTimesTheLimit
Summary: Bella Baggins became fond of her travel companions and thought of them as family but after her betrayal it seemed like she would never hear from them again. Just when she thought that it was the end of her adventure she gets the chance to return to Erebor, and despite everything that happened, she can't help but to check up on those she once considered family. Female Bilbo.


_AN: _So this is my first Hobbit fanfiction. I'm a fan of but obviously it's not something commonly done so I thought I'll take a crack at it. Usually with stories with a lot of lore I try to stick as close to it as possible but for this one I will obviously be taking some liberties. Still I hope you all enjoy it!

No character death. Mature themes later in the story.

* * *

_Bella Baggins sat at home peacefully. She tucked one of her soft brown curls behind her pointed ears when it drifted in front of her line of sight. Her blissful pale blue eyes scanned the pages of her favorite book. This is exactly how she enjoyed spending her days: A good book, her favorite chair, some tea and biscuits, and warm sunlight streaming through the nearby window. This was her existence, peaceful. Some would even envy how peaceful her life was. How she could pass her days with her biggest worry being if the Sackville-Baggins would come knocking. She loved it there and wouldn't give it up for anything... wouldn't have given it up. Bella smiled as she reaches over to grab her cup of tea. Her soft warm smile faded when her slender fingers did not wrap around the handle of her favorite cup but instead grabbed a cold, steel hilt of a blade._

_She blinked in confusion as she held the blade up and examined it. When she felt a sudden chill she lowered Sting and looked around. Her cozy chair and warm hobbit hole was no longer there. Instead she was sitting in a damp cave filled with sleeping dwarves. Her comfortable night gown turned into her velveteen jacket and brown trousers. Bella looked at each dwarf with a bewildered expression._

_They all slept quietly and strangely enough, made no sound. She sat on the edge of a rock and watched them. Even though she was tired she told herself that she had to stay awake and keep watch. She needed, wanted, to protect them. As she glanced at each one of them her eyes eventually settled on Thorin. He slept peacefully in the corner, keeping warm in his fur coat. She smiled warmly at him but that smile quickly faded. A shadow stood over Thorn and stared down at him menacingly. Bella stood up and cautiously approached the figure. As she got closer the shadow turned to Azog. He lifted his blade an with a roar plunged it down towards Thorin's chest. Bella screamed and charged forward to defend the future king but with every step she took the floor cracked. As the floor fell apart the cave became engulfed by flames and soon both Azog and Thorin were no longer visible. Bella's eyes widened as she fell into the flames. She looked around desperately for an exit but instead she found herself staring into glaring gold eyes._

_"I am fire. I am... death," Smaug roared as he lunged forward and swallowed Bella whole. In the sudden cold dark she heard him whisper; "I am almost tempted to let you take it, if only to see Oakenshield suffer."_

Bella suddenly sat up in bed and looked around frantically. She was still in her makeshift bed tucked away in an isolated corner in Erebor. When she realized that she was safe and Smaug was indeed dead she sighed in relief. Even though she took some comfort in Smaug's death she felt uneasy. Thorn hasn't been the same since they have reached the Lonely Mountain. She took a peek outside her makeshift room and saw that the rest of the company was no where to be found. Bella quickly put on her blue fur jacket and headed down to the treasure room. If they were not at the gate she knew that Thorin would have them looking for the Arkenstone. She nervously checked her pocket and made sure it still was there. Bella has been debating on if she should give the stone to Thorin ever since she retrieved it. On one hand she feels that it's important to the dwarves and that it's Thorin's birthright. On the other hand it might make his Dragon Sickness worse.

She was no closer to coming to a decision when she reached the treasury and sure enough twelve dwarves were climbing over the piles of gold in search of the stone. She glanced around at each of them as they searched. They all looked exhausted and frustrated.

"Mistress Bella," Bella jumped and quickly looked around. Thorin was hunched over a table, eyeing his gold and jewels. Despite his regal robes and golden crown he looked worn and distant. "Did you sleep well?" He muttered.

"Ah, yes. Yes I did. Thank you for asking," She responded quickly and nervously as she ran her fingers through her hair. Bella hoped that he wouldn't notice her lie but she didn't have to worry. Thorin was to focused on his gold to really notice her. After a tense awkward silence she shuffled nervously shuffled her feet. "Well... I think I'll go down to help them." She said in hopes to get away from Thorin as fast as possible.

She took only a few steps before Thorin spoke. "That won't be necessary, Bella. Come here." He commanded. His voice was stern and full of authority. She knew that there was nothing else she could do besides do as he asked.

Bella approached the table and cautiously watched him as he counted his coins. She stood there in silence for quite some time before she worked up the courage to break the uncomfortable silence. "Are... are you sure I shouldn't be helping them look?" She asked as she glanced at the mounds of gold behind her.

"No," The answer was simple and quick. For a moment Bella thought that he wasn't going to say anything else until he suddenly looked up at her. "Do you like dresses?" He asked.

The question through her off guard. "Dresses? Um... yes. I do like them. Almost as much as my books and my chair." She looked at him with uncertainty. Never before has he asked such a question.

"Once my kin have returned to Erebor I will have some made for you. I'm sure you would look beautiful in gold..." Thorin trailed off as he held up a beautiful gold and emerald necklace to Bella. She felt a pain in her chest as he studied the necklace obviously more interested in it than her.

"That... that would be lovely," She whispered. Bella knew that he was no longer listening but was once again preoccupied with his gold. They again stood in silence which was becoming unbearable for Bella. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore. "So, When will the rebuilding start?"

"Rebuilding?" Thorin asked. He glanced back at her with a blank stare.

"Yes. Rebuilding Erebor. This place seems beautiful even though some of it is in ruins. I'm sure you have a plan to restore it." Bella tilted her head and watched him with eager green eyes. She was genuinely interested in the rebuilding of Erebor and looking forward to exploring the city once it was finished.

"Yes... It was beautiful. Once the dwarves from the Iron Hills arrive we can start rebuilding. I'm not going to spend a single gold coin on outside help when I can have people I trust rebuild our home," He growled. "Erebor is a dwarven kingdom and no other race, man or elf, has a right to it." Thorin's voice grew louder and by the time he was done talking he was practically shouting.

Her ears were sensitive to noises and as he started shouting she flinched and took a step back. "Alright. I understand. Dwarves only." She muttered. Thorin paid no mind to her and had already gone back to counting his gold. She looked back towards the mounds of gold. Was all of this worth it?

She sighed in frustration and went to the dining hall. Ever since Smaug's death they have been searching for the stone and have been obsessed with their gold and honestly this quest wasn't turning out like she hoped. She may have been naïve but she was thinking that they would find the Arkenstone, kill Smaug, and live happily ever after... and maybe she would even stay in Erebor. However now she is unsure what to do. She technically fulfilled her contract and she could leave anytime, but she couldn't abandon them. They became family to her.

Yet she also finds herself missing her home in the Shire. She left it for this adventure and the company of the dwarves but every day she spent in the Lonely Mountain she found herself missing it more and more. Bella reached into her pocket and pulled out an acorn. As she stared at it with lonely eyes and thought about how she could plant it in her garden and watch it grow... far away from this place and it's gold. Maybe she was a fool to leave home but can she really leave them now?

"Hey," Thorin shouted at her in a cold voice. His black and gold robes trailed behind him as he quickly strides over to her with his blue eyes full of fury. "What do you have there? What are you hiding?!" He shouted as she quickly stood up and put the acorn back in her pocket.

"I'm hiding nothing." She insisted.

"Do not lie. Show me!" He hissed.

Bella hesitated but quickly pulled the acorn back out of her pocket. Thorin stared at it with wide astonished eyes. "I-It's an acorn. I was thinking about planting it in my garden back home." She muttered as she looked at the acorn. When she no longer felt his piercing glare she looked up at Thorin and was surprised. He was staring at her with the kindest expression that she has ever seen on his face.

His warm eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at her. "That seems like a poor prize to take back to the Shire."

She shrugged. "Well who knows. It'll grow and maybe someday when I have kids I could teach them how to climb trees and hang up a swing so that they could play," Bella smiled fondly at the thought. For once they were alone in a comfortable silence instead of the tense atmosphere that has been haunting the mountain. She grinned as she realized that this might be her only chance to have a normal conversation with Thorin again. "Um... Thorin, I've been wanting to talk to you. I-"

"Thorin! Refugees from lake town." The moment those words reached Thorin's ears his mood changed drastically and Bella's heart sank.


End file.
